


Out of Your League

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Calum Hood Imagines/Blurbs [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Out of Your League

You were sitting in a coffee shop waiting for Calum, you decided to show up a bit early so you could buy the drinks this time instead of him. You were sitting by the front of the shop at a table for two, there was an older couple sitting in the armchairs near you talking, both coffees were in front of you, and you just stared out the tinted window. While you were waiting you saw Calum walk up to the shop and then turn around just as a girl ran up and hugged him. She wouldn’t let go of him and he just kept smiling as more girls flocked around him to take pictures. 

They were kissing his cheek and pressing up against him, and they were all so pretty. When he finally walked into the shop one girl trailed behind him. You were about to call him over when the girl insisted on buying him a coffee and waited in line with him.

After they got their drinks he noticed you at the table and walked over, “hey y/n! Sorry I’m so la- oh, did you already buy drinks?”

You nodded and slid his drink over to him, “it’s a bit melted now, but still drinkable.”

He smiled and took a sip of both drinks, “you okay? You seem a little bit sad.”

You started ripping you napkin and looked down at the table, “I’m fine, I just saw those girls outside and I just felt a little….”

He reached out to grab your hands, “jealous? If you are then there’s no real reason to be, I love the fans but not the way I love you.”

You looked up at him and opened you mouth, but nothing came out. It was silence, how were you supposed to explain it? The thoughts that you had, the insecurities, Calum was practically a model, and yeah, you’re pretty, but you didn’t feel that way all the time. “Sweetheart, tell me.” He let go of your hands and moved his chair from across the table to right next to you. You looked down at your drink again and spoke quietly, “Calum, I love you, but I’m not jealous of your fans. In fact, I love them too, they’ve been so sweet to me. But when I saw that pretty girl buy you a coffee, I felt like the two of you looked better together.”

A tear ran down his face and his voice broke, “oh god, y/n, please, please tell me you’re not leaving me.”

You grabbed his hand and wiped away the tear, “no, I’m not leaving you Calum, I could never do that.”

As soon as he looked into your eyes you looked away, “I just feel like sometimes you’re so perfect, you’re out of my league, you’re this incredibly nice, talented, and handsome guy and for some odd reason you’ve picked me instead of the thousands of other gorgeous people who want to marry you.”

The tears started streaming down your face and Calum pulled you into a hug, your face rested on his chest, “I’m not perfect though y/n. Don’t you know that? I’ve never felt like a perfect person. Am I out of your league? Yeah, I am, because you are so far above me I was stunned that you agreed to even date me!” You could hear his voice breaking again and you felt a tear fall on your forehead. He sniffled and tried to take a deep breath in between the hyperventilating, “I’m so sorry, I never knew you felt this way, I just always thought you were so beautiful that you would leave me the second you realized that you were too good for me. And you are.”

You finally looked up and started wiping the tears from his face, you hushed him and told him to take deep breaths, he looked as though he was about to pass out. “Cal, please don’t cry, I never wanted to make you cry, I just feel so insecure sometimes because it’s hard to believe that you picked me, you could have anyone, and you picked me.” He held your hand as it touched his cheek and gave you a faint smile, “I picked you because you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out. And I know that even if I’m insecure sometimes because I know you could easily leave me, it’s worth it. I’ve never met someone as intelligent, funny, gorgeous, or perfect as you, I love you y/n.”

You kissed his cheek as then proceeded to wrap him in a hug, “I love you too Calum.”

The two of you stayed there hugging for a few minutes, and then were interrupted by a barista calling your names. “I have two coffees for Calum and y/n!” The two of you walked over confused and Calum called over a worker, “sorry, excuse me, we didn’t order these.” He smiled and pointed at the older couple walking out of the shop. The woman waved and then grabbed her husband’s hand, “We figured your coffee was ruined at this point! And we had the same conversation when we were your age! 56 years later and I still love him!” You both smiled and thanked them before they left, it was nice to know that you weren’t the only one who was ever insecure because your partner was so amazing.

_You may think that your significant other is perfect, but there really is no such thing as the perfect person, HOWEVER, there is such a thing as two people who are perfect together._


End file.
